


Checkmate

by Aelaryn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Asami is World Chess Champion, Chess, F/F, Fluff, Hiroshi is a dick like always, Korrasami - Freeform, chess au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaryn/pseuds/Aelaryn
Summary: “Oh! And there you have it, folks! Korra Waters defeats Kuvira Beifong in the Candidates Final and will move on to challenge the four-year champion, Asami Sato for the title of World Chess Champion!”A pair of green eyes watched the computer screen as Korra shook the many hands of her team whilst Kuvira sat frozen, her hands on her forehead as she stared at the chessboard in shock. Korra approached the shocked Kuvira and offered a handshake only to be ignored by the wide-eyed woman.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Opal & Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Checkmate

“Oh! And there you have it, folks! Korra Waters defeats Kuvira Beifong in the Candidates Final and will move on to challenge the four-year champion, Asami Sato for the title of World Chess Champion!”

A pair of green eyes watched the computer screen as Korra shook the many hands of her team whilst Kuvira sat frozen, her hands on her forehead as she stared at the chessboard in shock. Korra approached the shocked Kuvira and offered a handshake only to be ignored by the wide-eyed woman.

“The unpredictable Korra wins and oh my what a series. Many people had Kuvira winning the series but others had the notion that Korra Waters would prevail. Here she comes, the woman of the hour,” one of the announcers said as Korra walked up to the man with a huge smile plastered on her face. “What a series. Did you think you were going to win before the series?”

Korra scratches her chin in thought, “I want to say yes but I would be lying. Kuvira has been a thorn in my side for the last year. Of course, you all know I lost to her in spectacular fashion back at the New York Invitationals. I tried to learn even more about her, her play style, her mid-game, end game, openings; everything and I guess it worked out!” the Alaskan native stated with joy. The interviewer nodded.

“And how do you see yourself taking on the current champion, Asami Sato?”

“Oh my god, I honestly don’t know,” groaned Korra, “really I don’t. She’s a genius, a chess prodigy, I studied her hyper offensive play style and it’s just insane.”

“Well, you  _ are _ fairly unpredictable, do you think that gives you a...certain advantage over her?”

“Honestly? Prob-“

The laptop screen suddenly slammed shut that made Asami jump in her seat. Another pair of green eyes stared at her own set of green, a certain look etched on her face.

“You know, I don’t think you ever prepared all that much to face Korra.”

“I honestly thought, and expected really, to face Kuvira, Opal.”

Opal snickered, “I bet Kuvira did too. She’s way too cocky for her own good. Korra was a good wake up call for her.”

Asami looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, “Shouldn’t you kinda be rooting for her?”

“Just ‘cause she’s my sister-in-law doesn’t mean I have to support her. Like I said, way too cocky. It’s nice to see her lose for once.”

Asami merely hummed. Several thoughts ran through her head. She wouldn’t have to face Korra until several months from now, which would give her enough time to study up on the Candidates Tournament winner. She knew Korra’s play style was one that relied upon unpredictableness past the opening phase, the mid-game is where Korra truly shined and what allowed her playstyle to flourish, a play style that would’ve been beaten out of her by other titled players and mentors if not for her persistence.

She has faced Korra before at several tournaments. She faced a younger Korra when Asami herself was a potential world chess champion challenger, and Asami had the most wins out of the pair.

“You spooked or something?” voiced Opal with a raised eyebrow. Asami let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

“Yes and no. I’m the stronger player but her play style is quite...unique.”

Opal merely laughed, “Unique? You can just say that her style makes absolutely no sense.”

“You have no tact,” Asami stated with a small laugh. Opal shrugged her shoulders.

“I mean...am I wrong?” asked Opal, her eyes twinkling already knowing the answer based on Asami’s silence, “thought so.”

Asami continued to stay silent, her mind continuing to work in overdrive. Opal was indeed not wrong in her assessment, Korra’s play style made absolutely no sense past the opening phase of the chess match. Asami, if she was being honest with herself, somewhat dislikes that certain play style, it goes against all strategy in chess.

“I think I might call Hiroshi,” stated Asami casually. Opal nearly spit out the water that she was currently drinking at that sentence. Opal only gave Asami a stare.

“Really?  _ That _ desperate?” Opak asked. The green-eyed Beifong knew the kind of relationship that the father-daughter pair shared. She knew the history behind the strained relationship the two share. Hiroshi Sato recognized the chess talent that Asami possessed, himself being a former chess Grandmaster. He nurtured that talent as if Asami was in a military boot camp, acting as if he was the sergeant in charge of the grunts whilst he humiliated them. Hiroshi drilled into Asami a no nonsense style of chess, always rigorous, always unforgiving. If Asami made a mistake, the man would scream and berate the young chess prodigy and made her replay the game over and over until she got it right.

Asami cut ties with Hiroshi when she became an International Master, she no longer needed the coaching and no longer needed Hiroshi to be her second.

“Please tell me you’re not  _ that _ desperate,” asked Opal as she got up from the soft chair that was in front of Asami. The World Chess Champion merely sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Not really?” Asami said but got out more as a question than an actual statement. “I mean, probably not. I don’t know why I even said that. But you know...I don’t actually have that many friends who are grandmaster chess players,” said Asami, “I mean, maybe Kuvira? I honestly don’t know. Hiroshi is the only other one I know.”

Opal sighed. “You shouldn’t contact him, like at all. You know what it’ll eventually lead to. Whole just berate you and low key insult you like always. Just don’t contact him at all, Asami. I love you too much to see him do that to you again.”

Asami stared at Opal for a few seconds and gave her best friend a real heart warming smile. “Thank you, Opal. That means a lot. Really,” Asami got out, a crack in her voice displaying genuine emotions.

Opal waved her off, “You’re my best friend, I’m always here for you. Now, let's get you some Grandmaster friends shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a Korra chess AU? I like chess and so I wanted to make a Korra AU. I’ve had this in my google docs for months but never really posted it. Then the “The Queen’s Gambit” came out, good show by the way, and it reinvigorated my interest in chess so I decided to post this. Idk how many chapters this’ll have but probably a few. I know the next chapter will be Korra’s PoV. I'm kinda shy about posting any of my work so go easy on me, lemme know what you think!
> 
> Nationalities for the characters! Since I’m not using the Avatar world, I gave several characters nationalities that I thought fit them. Korra is an American from Alaska. Kuvira is Chinese, Opal is Chinese-American and Asami is Japanese.


End file.
